


Exorcism

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, with apologies to South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I find needed to exorcise this pairing for once and for all, but more because I really wanted to write a Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura but inspiration eludes me at the moment.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	Exorcism

Jim moved behind him through the buffet, admiring his tight, neatly packed ass.

A gentle shove behind him urged him forward, almost into that gorgeous ass.

"Captain, I suggest you keep your mind on your tray." Jim looked up into soft-brown eyes.

"Of course, Mr Spock," Jim said, sheepishly.

It's the twenty-third century, Jim has always appreciated the feminine form, but there has never been anything to suggest that his first officer's ass as a conquest he cannot pursue.

When they reach the table they will share, there is nothing behind the lips that Spock tick up to indicate that Jim will be disappointed with the results of pursuing a physical relationship with his _shield brother_.

* * *

After shift's end, a wistful Spock hears his quarter's chime for admittance.

Upon accepting, the doors slide open to connect soft brown eyes to hazel.

"Jim."

"Spock...Spock...you have to invite me in."

"Please come in, Jim." Again the sensual Vulcan lips tick up.

His Captain stepped in, and turned to look at the love of his life.

"Mr Spock," he teased, using the formal, "you allow and do agree that we will enter into a physical relationship, and do accept and agree that you and I will accept and be with other lovers, mainly for purposes of tradition and procreation. If that pleases and sparkles, please accept."

"I accept," Spock murmured, breathlessly.


End file.
